Happy End
by poIson-kiZz
Summary: a hot night, a painful fight and a happy end? read and find out, it won´t bite- [inukag] [oneshot]


**gomen ne pplz, but there´s nothing new ... i just corrected a few errors **

**warning: ok .. this is rated M, so there will be sscenes with adult stuff!****and 2nd thing, i´m from austria and still study english, even if i corrected some mistakes there will be still some or many of them**

**disclaimer: i do not own InuYasha, because when i did Kikyo would be long gone along with Naraku**

**

* * *

Happy End**

He slowly opened his eyes. The sun shined a bright yellow and almost hurt in his golden orbs. He tried to move his claws when suddenly pain pierced threw his hand. _´What´s going on?´_ But then he remembered, he remembered all the painful things that happened the day before.

Flashback -

_He looked beside him. Everyone was unconscious and a crimson veil covered their bodies. He felt his demon blood rose inside him and he looked back at the person in front of him. _

_Naraku was laughing. InuYasha couldn´t stand it anymore. During the fight he had lost Tetsussaiga and without it he transformed into the monster he once wanted to be. His claws and fangs grew longer and he got two purple stripes on his cheeks. The gold in his eyes was replaced by a cold scarlet._

_With every move Naraku made, InuYasha got angrier. He gazed one last time to his friends and to Kagome. The girl was lying on the groud. Blood was drifting from her head and her entire body. _´Kagome …´_That was his last though, before the demon side overtook his soul. Now the only thing he wanted to do, was to kill the one who caused him all this pain and sorrow. _

_Hate ran threw his veins and his muscles tensed up. A strong power, he never felt before, built up inside him. He forgot about everyone and everything, the only thing he could see and smell was Naraku. Without any warning he run to him and attackted him. All his hate, his sorrow and pain were filled in this one attack. And then everything got black. A wave of pure evil was thrown against him and fell on the ground. The last thing he heard before he driftet into the darkness, was a loud cry of pain from Naraku._

End of Flashback -

InuYasha tried to stand up but managed only to sit. He looked around and saw Sango and Miroku, they were both awake but still badly hurt. Shippo and Kirara were lying next to them and were also awake. Then his gaze went to the other sight.

There she still lay. Her eyes shut and her body in the same position it was left. He slowly crawled next to her and took her limp body into his lap. She wasn´t moving and her body was cold. The blood had stopped to flow and her once rosy lips were a cool blue. One hand was holding her back and the other was brushing hair out of her face. She didn´t breath.

InuYasha felt his heart rip and a tear ran down his cheek as he remembered the night before.

Flashback -

_Kagome was sitting on the ground when InuYasha walked to her. He could sense that she was crying. Oh god, how he hated that._

"_Kagome … " His voice was soft and he made his way slowly to her. _

_When Kagome recognized InuYasha, she tried to wipe away her tears, but failed. _

"_I- InuYasha, I .. what are you doing here?" _

_InuYasha sat down beside her and watched her quietly. "Stupid wench, I was looking for you. You said you were going for a walk but you didn´t come back for a long time." His voice was still very soft and sent shivers down Kagome´s spine. _

_She looked on the ground beneath her and tried to calm herself down. _´Kagome, come on … ´_ But then she though about the things she though everytime in the last few days and tears began to fall again from her beatiful brown eyes. _´What will happen if this is all over? Will I go back and never see InuYasha again?´

InuYasha felt so guilty, but he didn´t know why. He hated to see her like this. So he gently put his hand on her cheek and turned her head to face him. Her eyes were all puffy and red but still beautiful. The moon was shining right above her head and was making her gleam in an amazing tone of silver. "Kagome, … why are you crying?"

_His golden eyes were so soft and his touch mad her shiver. She was lost in those amber orbs and couldn´t bring her mouth to move. Just then a wave of pure sadness overcame her body and she fell on InuYashas chest. Her hands were pinching his haori and she burried her head into him. _

_Her sobs made him feel so helpless. Her tears mad him feel so sad, but why? But this wasn´t the thing he wanted to know, he wanted to know why she was crying. But he let her be. He put his hands on her back and made small circles with them. He wanted to comfort her, to make her stop. So slowly he began to rock back and forth with his body. "Kagome …" He wispered._

_His actions made her calm down and soon there were no tears forming from her eyes. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm embrace they shared. She let her hands wander to his neck and grab it tightly. She pressed her body against his, so that there was no space between them. Her head rested now on his shoulder and her hands played with his silky mane. _

_He stood still. Stuned by her sudden actions, but soon he relaxed. He nuzzled into her neck and took a deep breath of her amazing scent. How long did he wanted to be near her? He got lost in her smell and did the only thing he wanted to do in this moment. He stroke her neck with his nose and then kissed it lightly. _

_Kagomes eyes shoot wide open and then closed quickley when a moan escaped her lips. She could feel his hot breath sending tingling sensations to her whole body. _

_InuYasha could feel the urge inside him rising. He wanted to bite into this neck, to claim her as his .. to make her his mate, but he couldn´t, not now. One day, he promised to himself, one day he would tell her how he felt about her and one day she would be his, only his. But not now, it was too dangerous, too dangerous to let anyone know his true feelings. He could feel what was coming the next day, the last battle with Naraku. Maybe he would die, but he didn´t want to think about it, he just wanted to enjoy this night .. to share it with his love. _

_He moved his head so he was able to look into her eyes. Gold met brown and they could see sparks flying. Then, without warning InuYasha leaned down and kissed her. The feeling of her warm and soft lips made him feel fuzzy inside and he felt himself get hard. _

_Kagomes eyes went wide once again. As she felt his tongue on her lower lip, she closed her eyes and parted her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth and found his way to hers. As they met, they began to dance a slow dance but it soon got wilder._

_During their kiss, Kagome moved her legs on both sides of InuYasha, so she was sitting on his groin. She could feel his hardness and automatically began to move her hips in a rotating movement. Kagome began to feel hot inside and got wet by the feeling of his ´friend´ between her legs. _

_InuYasha could smell her arousal. He let out a small groan and moved his hands to her ass. She gasped in surprise but continued to fight with his tongue. After sometime they eventually stopped and looked deep into the other´s eyes. _

_This was the second time they kissed. Neither of them knew that it would be ´so´ but deep inside both wanted to. It was nothing compared with their first kiss, when their tongues barely touched. But it still was a bautiful kiss, full of love and need._

_InuYasha moved one of his hands upon her thigh till he stopped between her legs. She gasped in surprise but replaced it soon with a moan. She bit her lower lip in pleasure and sqeezed InuYashas hair tightly. _

_InuYasha flipped her over, so she was lying on the ground under him. The one hand was still stroking the place between her legs with the other hand he was supporting himself not to fall on Kagome. Then he removed her panties and stroke her bare flesh. Kagome moaned even more when he trusted one finger in to her. _

"_IiinuuYaashaaa" The sound of her moaning his name in pleasure made him feel even more horny and he thrustet a second finger into her nub and moved them in and out.. Kagome could feel the heat in her body grewing stronger and she captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. When Kagome reached her climaxe she moand very loud into his mouth. Then they pulled away, both panting. _

_InuYasha wanted to taste her and moved his hand out of between her legs. Then he licked his fingers and was astonished by her good taste. Kagome watched him and giggled softly. This coused his attention back to her and he kissed her once again. His hand made his way to her shirt and he began to unbutton it. When he was finished he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Kagome. _

_He was shocked when he saw her bra and looked questioning to Kagome. She giggled again and opened her bra. When she pulled it away, InuYasha licked his lips and stared down at the beauty beneath him. Her breasts wer the perfect size, not too big but suerly not small. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger, so he bent his head down and began to lick at one of her breasts. He slowly sucked at her nipple and bit it, but not so hard to hurt her, only to sent excited shivers down her spine. With one of his hands he massaged the other breast. After a while he changed the treatment of them and Kagome moaned._

_Then InuYasha pulled her skirt away and began to went down with his head. Kagome watched him and wasn´t sure about what he was going to do. Before she could ask him a loud moan escaped her lips when she felt his hot breath between her legs. He kissed her sensitive spots and then thrust his tongue into her. She tasted so sweet, he wanted more. _

_Kagome felt like she was in heaven. His hands were massaging her breasts while he was licking her. She held his head firm and moved her hips against his mouth. Then she screamed his name over and over again until she felt the tension in her body grow so strong and she reached her second climax._

_InuYasha pulled back and went to kiss Kagome on her lips so she could taste herself. Now it was Kagomes turn to do him a favor. She flipped him on his back, so she was sitting on top of him. She opened his haori and undershirt hungrily and looked down at the adonis under her. He was built very well, with his firm chest and six-pack. His arms were also very muscular._

InuYasha smirked when he saw the way Kagome looked, she was nearly drooling. Then groaned when he felt her soft lips kissing his body. Her warm breath tingled on his skin. He groaned louder when Kagome reached his pants and took them off. Again Kagome watched him with amazement. She had no idea how large he was, before. Then she took his member into her mouth. Her lips were so hot and she began to make small circles with her tongue on it.

_InuYasha groaned loudly. Kagome began to move her head up and down and InuYashas blood was boiling. He felt himself coming and screamed loud Kagome´s name when he reached his climax. _

_Kagome lay next to InuYasha and her head rested on his shoulder. Both were panting heavily. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and and took his haori to cover them up. There they wer lying, neither of them wanted to speak. They knew that they couldn´t sleep together the way they wanted to, because it would be a too big risk. They just enjoyed the silence._

_InuYasha wanted to tell her so bad how much he loved her, but he was afraid. Afraid of what would come the next day._

End of Flashback -

Now InuYasha was holding her petite body in his strong arms, that wer now filled with bruises. A second tear ran down his cheek as he looked down to the dead beauty. He never would be able to tell how he felt. Now he was regretting that he hadn´t told her the night before, but maybe it was better so. Only .. maybe … Then he closed his eyes and spoke in a whisper.

"Kagome … why did you left me? I couldn´t tell you how I felt about you, I couldn´t tell you that …… I love you.." He hugged her fragile form tighter.

InuYasha was so lost in his thoughs, that he didn´t notice that the girl in his arms was breathing. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard her name only to here those sweet three words. She looked up and saw InuYashas tears. She moved her hand up and stroke softly his cheek.

InuYasha stiffened. Did she move? He opened his eyes and starred in to chocolate. Joy went threw his entire body and the pain he felt was gone. Before she could say something he kissed her. As their tongues touched a whole new feeling mad it´s way threw their bodies. It was like bliss mixed with happiness, it was like they were dancing the dance of love inside their mouthes.

When they broke up InuYasha looked deep into her eyes. He smiled and she too.

"Kagome, I thought I lost you .. forever."

Kagome touched his cheek once again. "You didn´t, You never will …"

Then once again they kissed. Kagome pulled back. She looked at him and her eyes were filled with concern.

"InuYasha, did you meant it? Do you really love me?"

InuYasha looked surprised and needed a little time to think about her question. He couldn´t deny it anymore. He had nothing to worry about anymore. Naraku had been defeated and Kikyou had died during the battle. Now she rested in freedom and the Shikon No Tama was whole.

"Yes Kagome, I love you. I ever have … I .. I just couldn´t tell you .. "

His words echoed threw her mind and a big smile formed on her lips.

"I love you too." Then she captuered his lips once again with hers. This time she begged for entrance on his lower lip. When he parted his lips, she ran her tongue threw his fangs and smiled into his mouth. Then she reached his tongue and massaged it with hers. He let a small growl out.

They pulled away only to hug each other firmly. Kagome lend her head on his shoulder and played with a strand of silver hair.

"Kagome … do you want .. I mean .. will … will you be my mate?" His voice was nearly imploring her to say ´yes´.

At first Kagome was shocked but then she smiled again. "Of course, InuYasha!"

Both felt the feeling neither of them new before. It was if they just had found the other half of themselfes. They smiled at each other and thought abou their future. Both new that they would be happy together and would love each other till eternity. They would have many children and they wouldn´t have to worry about anything, because if they were only in each others arms there was nothing to worry for. Some would tell this is the perfect happy end, but this is just the perfect beginning.

* * *

**pls review now, if you find any mistakes just tell, that would be nice and would help me to improve myenglish skills... and about the more adult thingy, i warned you!**

**bYe bYe ;-)**


End file.
